Chance Meeting
by Agent-G
Summary: What happens when a female mutant terrorist named Mystique meets a female Gargoyle named Demona at a bar were only villains hang out? Read and find out. OneShot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-Men Evolution, Gargoyles, JLU or anything else by Disney, Marvel, DC or anything else you will see in this story it's just for fun with no profit to it.

**AN**: I'd like to thank KelseyAlicia who inspired me to write this fic and gave me the idea for it.

* * *

**CHANCE MEETING**

In a run down area in New York City there was a special bar where the owner let in those that most would turn away. It was just good business in his point of view, the bar's name was Exiles and it was exclusive to those that weren't exactly with the law. To be more precise it was a hang out for criminals and villains.

The place was an old brick building with two levels, bars on the windows but that was mainly to keep customers from throwing out the other ones through them all the time. Inside the place was dank and it's 'glory' days had obviously come and gone.

But it was also one of the few places where they would sit back and relax and not have to worry about the law or heroes showing up all the time. Plus there was a decent kitchen and the drinks were well priced as well so it wasn't a total loss.

On this night the door opened and not once did anyone notice the woman that entered. The bar was filled with strange people as it were with a man with a glowing green radioactive skull, a woman who looked part cat totally with no clothing with just her fur covering her, men and women in strange and even bizarre costumes.

So when a tall woman with blue skin, red hair, wings draped over her shoulders like a cape, tail and wore only a white loin cloth and small top with a few pieces of jewelry no one batted an eye. She was Demona, a female immortal Gargoyle, once part of a clan but over a thousand years ago betrayed the humans of the castle so that they would be slaughtered and her people would have it all to themselves.

But her own people were slaughtered as well, she left heart broken and enraged with humanity. She later with a deal with Macbeth took up immortality with him, and through the centuries she has tried again and again to have her vengeance on humanity. But always failing, even now with the last survivors of her clan awaken from a deep sleep she was alone I the world. Her lover now was with a human of all things and her relationship with her daughter was strained as it was.

Since her people had been exposed many things had happened but she didn't want to think on them. She just wanted to go somewhere and drink some of her pain away. Besides she may not like humanity but she was also tired of being stared at like a monster and this was one of the few places where she actually fit in for once.

She went to the bartender he was a little overweight, wore only black, balding but had a powerful build. There was a rumor he sold his soul and this was the punishment for it, running this bar for eternity for people like them. "I'll have my usual Harvey."

"Sure thing D, rough night again?" He asked her politely as he got her drink ready and passed it to her.

Demona sighed and took a drink of the burning liquid down her throat, "Let me put it to you this way, keep my tab open."

Harvey nodded his head, "Sure thing at least I know you're good for it. Unlike some of the others here I could name," he said sourly looking at a few of the other villains there. There were only a few that would or even could pay off their tabs. He saw the thief Catwoman there in her full black body suit, complaining about a run in with the Black Cat.

Those two had a long standing rivalry on who could top the other. Both were female cat burglars, both wore sexy black costumes both had flings with a superhero. So naturally when both of them met it got ugly although there were a few that wouldn't mind ring side seats to that.

Demona downed another shot of her drink it was some concoction of Harvey's she didn't know what was in it but she didn't bother asking. She looked around to see a few villains playing with the pool table, a couple at a dart board with a picture of a hero up there throwing darts at it. Another was banging on the juxbox trying to get it to play something, and another at a pinball machine.

Demona was focused on looking around she didn't notice another woman walk into the bar and sit down next to her. Harvey looked over and he had to grin at seeing who it was, "What are you looking at?" The woman demanded.

"Nothing Mystique," Harvey said seeing the tall and slim woman. Although he was grinning at how much alike those two looked. Mystique had a physic that matched Demona's and her blue skin was a slightly darker shade of blue and her hair was a bit brighter red.

Harvey looked over to a man in all blue with a cap and white scarf and reddish hair sticking out, "Hey Captain Boomerang!"

"What?" He said his Australian voice coming back at him a little annoyed as he was trying to get himself a date with a woman with white face pain on half her face calling herself Typhoid Mary.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" he shouted over again.

"For what mate?" The villain asked as Harvey pointed to the two women, there came a few curses out of his mouth as he started to dig into his wallet.

Harvey laughed as he went to collect his winnings as walked back to the two ladies, "Sorry about that but there was a bet that he said you two were the same person." Both women blinked a few times and looked at each other. Okay so maybe there was a bit of a resemblance between the two of them, Mystique looked back at Harvey.

"He's an idiot."

"He's a human," Demona stated to her.

Mystique nodded at that, "True enough, so I guess the two go hand in hand."

That got Demona to actually smile as she looked at the other woman. She had heard of Mystique from before she had her own company. A mercenary that was top in her field and later on she learned that this woman was a mutant. Demona had nothing against mutants, hell given what humanity did to them she considered them just as oppressed as her own people.

"The name's Demona," She said giving her hand the other woman considered it for a moment before shaking it.

"You one of those Gargoyles I've been hearing about?" Mystique asked her, "Aren't you supposed to be 'protecting' those humans?"

Demona rolled her eyes, "Most do, I'm smart enough to realize that humans will turn on you in a second and betray and kill you if they get the chance."

"Preaching to the converted," Mystique said raising her class to a toast as both women down another shot. "I mean just look at the world we live in, plus it's bad enough my kids don't see that no matter all that they see of humanity they still believe in 'peaceful coexistence'.

"Oh god yours too?" Demona groaned to herself remember how her own daughter Angela was. She liked humans, was raised by humans even that thought alone made her sick. "My own daughter had been taught that since she was raised up from a hatchling. Plus the fact she's friends with a few of them that I wouldn't like to see buried."

"Is she dating one?" Mystique asked the other woman knowing what it was like to be a mother and having your children turn against you.

"No thankfully," Demona was thankful for that, although why couldn't she have found a nicer one then that large, fat dim-witted Gargoyle. But at least Broadway wasn't human she'd kill any human who even thought of her daughter in that way and would rip them to shreds for even considering dating her.

"Well I win in that one, my own son is seeing this human girl of all people!" Mystique cried out taking another shot of her drink. "He could have had at least tried one of those mutant girls, I know for a fact a few found him nice but does he? No he just goes after this dark skinned human who likes him."

Demona felt sorry for the other woman, that couldn't be easy to live with. "Look on the bright side maybe it won't last?"

"That's what I keep telling myself, he'll move on to a nice mutant girl," She sighed trying for another drink when she found it empty so she ordered another round for herself.

"At least I don't have to worry about that," Demona said after ordering another round herself, "But I've been working years no my relationship with my daughter. It's…delicate at best."

"Better then mine," Mystique sighed thinking of her children. Sure she wasn't the best mother but damn it she tried her best that her life allowed. She let Kurt live with those people to keep him safe from Magneto's experiments and left Rogue with her most trusted friend.

"My daughter hates me with a vengeance, my son isn't sure what to think and don't get me started on my first born…Let's just say he's the black sheep of the family and I prefer to not think about him." Mystique said a bit bitterly over her other son Graydon. A human of all things, he was a disappointment since birth to her.

Demona shook her head this woman had it rough that was for sure, "At least you're old lover for years didn't dump you and shake up with a _human_ of all things. I mean seriously was I _that _bad a lover to put him off Gargoyles? That woman is small, frail and I hope he breaks her in bed."

Mystique could hear the venom in her words and she had to admit that was bad. "Well I wouldn't know most men that 'love' me leave me. Hell I've had two men get me pregnant and then just dump me, I mean two! How the hell does that even happen?"

"Men just suck in general," Demona grumbled remembering how Thailog used her as well. She was just sick of men at the moment. Sure they had their uses but so far her love life was nothing short of a train wreck at the moment. It was bad enough that she had the unwanted attention in her human form but also the fact that she hadn't been with anyone in over a year was starting to get on her nerves.

"In fact if this keeps up I may 'switch teams' if you know what I mean," Demona took another shot of her drink hoping the burning liquid would start to settle her mind from her thoughts.

"Actually I do," Mystique smirked, "I sort of did."

That earned her a surprised look from the female Gargoyle, "You mean you're…"

"Bisexual actually," Mystique told her like it was perfectly normal and it was. Hell her time with her old lover Irene had most likely been the best relationship she had. It was a pity she had to end but her life forced her away much too long and she didn't want Irene to wait forever.

That was kind of a depressing thought how she had to let everyone she loved go, her children, her lover everyone. At least she and Irene were still on good terms at least, she sighed and took a much larger drink this time.

"Excuse me ladies," They both looked behind them to see Doctor Light. A male villain who was all dressed in an all white costume and cape with a black goatee. "I was wondering if you two lovely ladies are sisters? And maybe if I can buy you two a drink?" He said trying to be 'charming' but failing miserably.

Both Demona and Mystique gave each other a look, the next thing Dr. Light knew were two blue fists coming right at his face and slamming into it. Dr. Light was send into an empty table and was knocked out. There were some laughter, applauding and whistles at that, it was fairly common for a fight to break out now and then.

"Pathetic," Mystique hissed out at the unconscious man.

"I agree," Demona said with a scowl on her face. "But what do you expect from a human."

There was a laughing sound and both women looked to see a large dark haired ape of all things. "Well good show and I couldn't help but overhear you and I must admit I share your sentiment on humanity."

"And you would be?" Mystique asked the talking gorilla.

"You can call me Grodd," He said walking over to them, "It's so hard to find intelligent conversation with these primates."

Both women weren't sure what to make of him, but he wasn't human although he wasn't either Gargoyle or mutant it seemed but another species that split off the same evolutionary line. So since he wasn't one of them he was welcomed to talk. He turned out to be very intelligent but both women knew he was looking them over as well.

'It seemed that no matter what the species men were pigs,' Demona thought bitterly but then when their little anti-human conversations started to get on the nerves of the other patrons that's when things started to go bad.

"That's it, I've had it with you three talking trash about humans!" Said a man in a blue and white furred parka. He was Captain Cold a villain with freeze guns, normally he didn't care what was going on in this place but as one of the few non-powered, or un-altered humans here this was starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey these guys are really starting to on my nerves too mate," Captain Boomerang said taking out on of his boomerang weapons. He had struck out with the lady earlier and so he was frustrated and wanted to take it out on someone.

"Oh please like an inferior race like yours could do something about it!" This was from a purple skinned alien that kind of looked like the devil. He was Sinestro an ex-Green Lantern now an enemy to all that wore the green ring of the Corp.

"But out of this E.T.," Said yet another villain in the group, since Sinestro worked on Earth enough times he was familiar with certain cultural references. E.T. was one of the ones he despised and aimed his yellow ring of power and fired it at the other villain. This was all that was needed to send the place into a brawl.

Villains started to fight among other for either being knocked into them, settling old scores or just because they felt like it. Demona and Mystique had actually teamed up and were fighting back to back. "You know when I came in here I thought I just needed to drown myself in liquor," She ducked a punch and then gave an uppercut to the person that tried to attack her. "But this is much more satisfying."

Demona actually laughed as she battled on, the other woman had a point this was fun. She wiped her tail to catch one guy in a chest to fell onto a table. "I have to admit this night is looking up."

"I'm leaving town but I'll be back next week," Mystique told her while fighting, "Want to meet up for drinks again?"

Demona smiled it was nice hanging out with someone she could relate to and she guessed this was the beginning of a very nice friendship. "I'd like that."

Behind the bar Harvey was sitting down with a combat helmet on. This was why he couldn't get any damn insurance for this place, although if he had insurance he'd just torch the place, collect and live on a tropical island. He sighed and picked up a bottle of rum, he might as well drink it since it was bound to get broken in this fight and he might as well put it to good use.

He opened it up and started to drink it all down waiting for the villains to either be unconscious or just tired from fighting each other. "God I hate Mondays." He said to himself before taking another drink of rum.

**THE END**


End file.
